


gift fic for Nova

by Erisazalea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Kinda Songfic, Kirigi is a detective, My first fic, No Beta, date, really awkward, seriously, shuichi is there too, take a shot everytime someone blushes, treating each other's wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisazalea/pseuds/Erisazalea
Summary: Naegi is in love with Kirigiri, he wants to tell her, so he invites her on a date. will their love flourish?
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	gift fic for Nova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestial_nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nova/gifts).



> hello everyone, this is mi first fic. English is not my main language so if anything sounds weird let me now. Also, Nova sorry for the delate this is my gift for you i hope you enjoy it

"Naegi" said a cold voice. "Have you finished writing the entry for Detective_Days."

"In a minute Kirigiri" he responded. Makoto Naegi along with his classmate Kyoko Kirigiri had created a mistery cases's blog, cases that Kirigiri herself solved.

The lavender haired girl just glanced at him while he finished uploading the entry. He tried to find a conversation topic.

"The blog has become very popular lately" Naegi commented.

Kirigiri blinked. "yeah."

The detective wasn't very good at communicating. her answers were almost always monotonous yesses or nos, but she was great at listening, not to mention how competent she was at solving misteries.

And Naegi, well, Naegi was starting to feel something for her.

He didn't knew how it started. But somewhere this months he started to dream with those purple eyes.

The girl was now looking at her phone.

"it's a message from Saihara?" he asked

"Yes."

Saihara was the blog's other admin, he was also a detective. Naegi didn't knew him really well but he thought Saihara was a good guy.

"Kirigiri, i already finished uploading the entry." Naegi said, but she wasn't there anymore.

Later that day, Naegi was at his room. He had just finished his homework and he wanted to listen some music.

He put his Youtube playlist on shuffle. He was thinking about his own stuff when a song he had not heard in a while surprised him.

He couldn't remember the song's name, but it's lyrics resounded in his head

_I know a girl, who's never tried to settle down, she wears her loneliness just like a crown, but when she smiles all the kings will bow down down down_

Before falling asleep, Naegi couldn't help but think about a certain pale face and purple eyes.

A few days passed by, Naegi wanted to let Kirigiri know his feelings for her, now that they had become so close in the last's days.

She sometimes relaxed and laughed at his jokes just to go back to her serious mask. She also started to spend more time with him, and they talked about more stuff other than Detective_Days.

Naegi learned that the girl had certain resentment towards her father, that she liked roses and cherry blossom's and civet coffee.

so he decided to ask her on a date, he had bought two tickets to the amusement park. if she didn't wanted to go he could lend the tickets to his sister so she could go with Fukawa, her girlfriend.

he waited until reccess.

"Kirigi?" Naegi caught her attention when they were alone.

"yes?" she asked without looking away from the book she was reading.

Naegi could feel his heart in his throat, he went red. He had never asked anyone on a date.

"Naegi, are you okay?" Kirigiri asked a little alarmed. She put her hand in his forehead. "Are you feverish?"

"N-no Kirigiri, i'm okay" he said putting her hand away. "I just wanted to ask you..."

He stopped talking.

"You wanted to ask me..." Kirigiri encouraged him to go on.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go to the amusement park with me" he finally answered.

Kirigiri blushed slightly. There was surprise in her eyes.

"You don't have to accept" he started to reassure her. "If you don't want to i could tell Komaru to ask Fukawa if..."

"I want to go..." she interrupted.

"What?" Naegi asked.

"I said i want to go with you" Kirigiri said with a small blush on her face.

Naegi went red as a tomato.

"Ok. let's meet at 3pm at the train station."

Naegi woke up really excited that day. Since he got up until breakfast, he was humming a dumb song.

"Big brother, you don't want to tell me why are you so happy today?" Asked Komaru, his sister, a little bit annoyed.

"I'm just going to meet with a friend" Naegi answered. His face pink.

"hmm" Komaru raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Naegi arrived to the train station. He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. He started to look at his phone while waiting for Kirigiri.

"Naegi" said a voice behind him.

Naegi turned back and faced his pretty classmate wearing a black dress with her usual black jacket.

He went breathless for a second.

"E-eh, you look good" he said nervously "i'm sorry about making you wait despite i'm the one who invited you."

"It's okay" she was just as nervous. "Let's get on the train."

At the train, Kirigiri brought a mistery novel and began to read it. Naegi was watching her by the corner of the eye.

"I'm sure the maid was the murderer" Kirigiri muttered without the intention to be heard. "How cliche."

But he heard her.

"Did you already deduced who the culprit is?" he asked.

Kirigiri looked at him surprised."I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to spoil you the ending."

"I don't read a lot of murder misteries anyway" He reassured her shrugging.

A voice announced the arrival to their station. They were only a few blocks from the park.

They walked in silence. Naegi was red, but he felt a warmth in his chest, they didn't need to say a word, they were both enjoying each other's company.

They arrived to the park, where the enourmous atractions competed for attention.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Naegi asked.

Kirigiri doubted for a second.

"To the haunted mansion."

Naegi nodded. They bought their tickets and they headed to a creepy looking house.

When they entered, everything was dark. There were people inside there wearing non-scary masks. They were trying to not trip on anything when someone touched their shoulders.

Kirigiri did not even flinch, but Naegi let out a little scream. When they turned back, they encountered with a mummy who was laughing until they saw Kirigiri's expression.

They finally got out of there.

"The mummy scared me a little" Naegi admitted.

"I think they are an idiot for laughing at you."

"Really?" he asked happily.

She nodded.

Later, they got on the roller coaster and had a nice chat about the blog at the ferris wheel.

It was getting late when they found a claw machine in a corner.

"Look Kirigiri, they have a Pikachu plush" said Naegi. "I really liked that Pokemon."

"Give me a moment" she said.

Kirigiri put a coin in the machine and started to move the lever carefully until she got the plush.

"Here" she finally said handing him the plush.

Naegi recieved the soft Pikachu. It had a scarf around it's neck.

"For me?" he asked

Kirigiri nodded. Her face a little pink.

Now was the moment. He had to say it.

"Kirigiri, i..."

Her phone rang.

"Give me a minute Naegi. It's Saihara."

"Sure" he said

"What? she sounded surprised "i'm going."

Kirigiri hung the phone and looked at him.

"Naegi. It was Saihara" Kirigiri explained. "He found the location of the swindler we'd been looking for. I really had fun today but..."

"I understand, you have to go" Naegi tried to not show sadness. "Take care" he wanted to say but she was already on her way.

An hour later, Naegi was laying on his bed.

 _I shouldn't be sad, today was a good day_ he thought hugging his Pikachu. His eyes half shut.

Kirigiri always putted her job above everything else and that was understandable, but Naegi couldn't help but feel a little heartache.

Half an hour later, his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered

"Er, Makoto Naegi?" he recognized Saihara's timid voice.

"Yes. It's everything okay?" they didn't usually call when they were on a case.

"We caught the criminal. he's going to jail" Saihara's voice sounded nervous. "But... Kirigiri is kinda hurt.

Naegi's heart flinched.

"What?!" he screamed. "In what hospital is she now?"

Naegi's tears accumulated in his eyes and his heart started to beat so fast, he had told her to take care...

"That's not the problem" Saihara muttered. "She doesn't want to go to the hospital. She doesn't want her father to find out. She wants to stop by your house to tend her wound."

Naegi thought about it for a second, he didn't wanted his friend to have troubles with poorly treated wounds. But on the other hand, he was good at first aids, and he knew if he refused, she would search for help anywhere else.

"Okay" he said after a while. "But only if her wounds are not very deep"

He waited circling the living room. The only person at his house at the moment aside of him was Komaru, and she was wearing earphones..

Finally he heard a knock on his window, he opened the door and he encountered with Saihara helping Kirigiri to stand.

"How are you feeling? he asked while the other detective helped him to lay her on the couch.

"It's nothing" said Kirigiri with pain on her voice "just a stab wound in the arm"

"Just a stab wound in the arm?!" Naegi exclaimed. Her coat was black but he could still see blood the sleeve. "Let me see it."

"I-i think i should go" said Saihara getting close to the door. "please call me later."

"Take care Saihara" said Naegi without taking his eyes off kirigiri's wounds.

it wans't really deep, he could take care of it. he got some perixode and bandages and started to treat his friend's injury.

For a moment they didn't say a word. he limitated to clean the wound, finally he broke the silence.

"I would like you to be more careful."

"i'm careful, this was just a mistake" Kirigiri defended herself.

"Do you really have to do all by yourself?" Naegi responded with anguish in his voice "Couldn't you let the police catch them?"

"Then they would take all the credit" she grumbled.

"i'm worried about you."

"I know" she closed her eyes for a moment. "And i'm sorry i left like that. I was really havin fun."

Naegi stopped bandaging her arm for a minute. It was now or never.

"I have something to confess you Kirigiri" purple eyes posed on him "I love you... that doesn't you have to return my feelings or anything, i just wanted to let you know..."

"I also like you Naegi"

Eh? he went stunned for a minute and then he started to bandage her arm really fast. "Well i've already finished with this so i don't blame you if you want to go home..."

"can i stay for a little while?" Kirigiri asked shyly

Minutes later they were laying on Naegi's bed while listening to music when the song naegi was listening a few days ago started to sound.

"Kids Again by Artist vs Poet" said Kirigiri "i like this song"

"Really?" Naegi asked surprised "It reminds me a lot to you Kirigiri."

The girl's face went pink. "Kyoko."

"Eh?"

"Call me Kyoko." Her eyes evading the brunet's

"Then you call me Makoto, please" they went silent for a little while.

"Makoto, we shoud kiss?

As a response, Naegi pressed his lips against Kyoko's, he could feel a tiny light within him. They were so comfortable they didn't noticed the door had opened.

"Brother, did you see my... Eh?!" Komaru screamed

"Komaru i swear we didn't do anything innapropiate"

The younger girl laughed after the surprise and then went back to her phone.

"Don't worry Touko, my brother was just being straight" apparently she was talking to her girlfriend.

She made a peace sign with her hand and then left the room, Naegi turned to his "maybe girlfriend" who was covering her face with her hands. He was about to comfort her when he realized she was laughing.

He felt the impulse of hugging her, and Kyoko was surprised when he did.

And they stayed up until late, talking about things that seemed meaningless for others but that meant the world for them

As if the world was meant for them

**Author's Note:**

> If you are still here i want to say thank you for reading my fic, i know it's not the best but i try my best. Nova, i hope you enjoyed this and i want to let you know you're a wonderful friend. Also, take a shot everytime someone blushes.


End file.
